Aro's little princess
by Lionandthelamb101
Summary: Bella is part of the volturi, but not a guard, she's Aro's daughter. She's a vegetarian vampire, unlike her parents. She's utterly bored with her life of luxury and tries to find a way to change it, but Aro is very protective.


Bella is part of the volturi, but not a guard, she's Aro's daughter. She's a vegetarian vampire, unlike her parents. She's utterly bored with her life of luxury and tries to find a way to change it, but Aro is very protective. One day, in a trial Bella is forced to attend, a family of golden-eyed vampires come in to discuss a bad newborn attack. She catches the sight of a certain bronze-haired seventeen year old. And it all goes downhill from there.

Chapter 1

I slouched into the hearing room as my father, Aro, and my mother, Sulpicia, took their seats, Father on the high seat, mother on his left. I sat on his right, as was the position of the princess. Father was the king of vampires, and being his daughter, that made me royalty. Awesome. Not.

I was forced to sit through every one of these dumb meetings, and give my opinion on the matter. Half the time I wasn't listening and just agreed with Father. The other half I just give the "There good let them go" speech. Depends on my mood. And whatever I say, Aro goes with and everyone knows that, so I have tons of people sucking up to me.

Today they brought in a rather big coven of vegetarian vampires. I was slightly more interested in this case than I had been with the all the others. I was like them, only dining on animal blood. I wanted to meet some like myself. My parents insisted on having nothing to do with my diet. They thought it disgusting and bland.

I studied my nails for a bit, and then changed to running my fingers through my hair. Unlike most vampires, I couldn't stand sitting still. My father and uncles always teased me of being the only ADHD vampire out there. I would just roll my eyes and walk past them.

I looked up when the chamber door swung open, hitting the wall with a slight bang. I looked up, irritated and saw seven vampires enter the court room. There was a tall blond man who I recognized and a caramel haired woman who I knew also.

I shot up out of my chair. "Carlisle, Esme!!!!" I squealed as I ran towards them. Esme smiled and caught me in a hug.

"Oh, Isabella, dear, how have you been? I haven't seen you in years. I missed your intense chatter. I remember when you were six. Oh, you bounced around here singing of princesses and princes and balls."

"It's Bella now, Esme. That's my nickname. Father, Uncle Marcus, and Uncle Caius just call me an ADHD vampire." I heard the big buff guy that I don't know stifle a laugh at this. I glared at him playfully. "It's not funny! Anyway, Aunt Athenodora and Aunt Didyme say to ignore them so I do. I'm so sorry I missed your wedding, but we had a big case I had to deal with and Father wouldn't let me go because he needed my opinion, which is why I keep telling him to get a cell phone. How was it? Was it beautiful like I saw it to be? I hope so becau-"I was interrupted by the small pixie.

"You _saw_ it?" She asked, astonished.

I nodded. "One of my powers is I can see the future. I can also read selective thoughts. Mostly romantic thoughts, like the blond boy beside you is thinking of getting to your new room, to get used to the bed." The boy would be blushing if he could, but she was unfazed.

"Really, what else can you do?"

"Well, I can run a bit faster than the average vampire, I can feel emotions, but I can only control anger, sadness, happiness, and excitement. I can change my appearance at will, I can control your mind when I want to, like if I wanted you to act like a dog I could, and that's it."

Alice asked, bouncing, "Can you do that mind control thing right now, so we can see?"

"Sure, but who wants to volunteer?" I asked.

The big guy bounced like Alice, saying, "Oh, me, oh, me choose me. Choose Emmett!"

I laughed and nodded. He came and sat in front of me. I told him in my mind to stand and act like a ballerina. His smile disappeared and he became serious. Standing up, he went into a fury of flips, twirls, and hand stands. Everyone laughed.

I went to talk with the blonde, who was giggling at her mate. "Hi, I'm Bella, princess of Voultri, and you are?"


End file.
